The Mysterious Falling Forest!
"The mysterious Falling Forest!" is part 2 of episode 18 that first aired Feb 18th, 2010. Summary As Milo asks what Camille and Alfred what they got for him for his birthday, the two friends refuse to tell him but he does not give up persuit. Camille tells them they have to wait until his picnic, to which Milo really wants to see his present but they announce he must have cake first. The group dig in just as a tree falls over! Crushing their cake, to which Winston approaches and thinks the trio are ghost. They go to the lake nearby to clean the frosting off and they explain what happened to Winston, who mentions other trees are falling too. Noticing how weird it is, Alfred decides they need to go over and determine what's causing this problem to occure. As they overlook the scene, they notice Rudy and Grizz putting up things so that people don't get into the crime scene as Milo mopes over his destroyed cake. Its then he notices a piece of blue wood! After Rudy mentions that he saw Mr. Remy with blue wood, they head over and mention that they need to see this blue wood. But Mr. Remy does not understand why they came to him, clearly lying. They notice the wood and he reveals the blue wood to them, showing that he had made blue chairs, tables, and other things. Alfred then asks where he GOT the wood, to which Mr. Remy does not wish to reveal... Camille mentions its very important, since many trees are dying. So hesitantly he mentions having gotten them from Velvet Grove and they see more dead trees. Alfred comments its weird, since its a Pine tree and none of the other trees are becoming sick when suddenly Mr. Remy rushes over to tell them someone destroyed the furniture he made! Alfred asks Mr. Remy if he glued the furniture properly. To which he shows them the glue he used and Milo mentions that the sabotager left behind pine nuts....when Alfred reveals they're actually bugs! Taking a picture of the tiny insects, the group head back to Hedgequarters to reveal the clues. The blue stained tree, the fact only pine trees are sick, and the tiny bugs. Milo does not understand how such tiny creatures could kill the trees, to which Alfred then goes over a list of bugs but he does not reveal them. Instead he rushes to Rudy and informs them that they are called Bark Beetles. They eat pine trees and they leave behind a fungas that dehydrates the tree, which is why they turn blue. Rudy then decides that they can use pheromones to destroy the bark beetles in order to keep the forest safe. Milo expresses that he does not like the bugs, since they ruined his birthday. To which Alfred and Camille reveal that they made him a new cake, and his present! Unsure, Milo wishes to head home so that nothing happens to the cake again when he suddenly trips. Luckily for him Alfred catches it instead, to which everybody shares a laugh. Quotes *''Alfred; They're called Bark Beetles.'' *''Milo:What? I didn't hear them bark....'' ''------'' *Grizz: "Hey! Can I finish of the icing?" Trivia *It's hard to believe, that someone as experienced as Rudy or Grizz, would never heard of Bark Beetles, nor, knowing they are behind this. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-04-21h30m13s149.png|Blue wood, is our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-04-21h32m28s215.png|That only conifers are affected, is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-04-21h33m45s224.png|And our last clue, there are some strange bugs in blue wood. vlcsnap-2012-02-04-21h28m30s148.png|Camile, covered in cake icing. vlcsnap-2012-02-04-21h28m38s222.png|"Well, I really won't forget those birthday's." vlcsnap-2012-02-04-21h29m00s189.png vlcsnap-2012-02-04-21h28m47s58.png|The birthday's are ruined. Category:Episodes